Nightmares
by Ookamisama1
Summary: The fainal part of my Dream trilolgy. This time Inuyasa and Miroku dream but unfrotunately they can't sleep as easy as the girls.


This is the third installment in my one shot series. Just to be clear I don't know Mrs. H's real name so I just call her Lilly. Enjoy

**Nightmares**

Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's bed with her in his arms and a sheet over them. He scooted off the bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake her. Wraping a sheet around himself he walked down sairs and into the kitchen. After a while of looking through the pantries he found the fridge and the meat keeper he pulled out some lunch meat and a loaf of bread.

"Now how did she do this bread, then meat no no no… there was something gooey in there to."

He looked back in the fridge for a frimilar taste. "Agkkag. That is awful. Goose pate? What the hell is that, taste like someone ran over a duck with their wagon." He put the nasty jar back in the fridge and finally found a jar of mayonnaise that tasted just like what he wanted.

When he finished making the sandwiches he was putting the meat back when he heard Souta yelling "Mom! Why is Inuyasha naked in are kitchen going through the fridge!"

"Oh my dear what are you doing?" She asked as she walked in the back door.

"Looks like he's making lunch in a bed sheet Lilly." Said gramps.

"But Why?" asked Souta

"I can explain, I think." Inuyasha's heart was on the verge of an attack.

"Isn't it obvious Lilly I bet if you went upstairs you'd find your daughter in the bull as well."

"Ha I knew she liked you. It was obvious after she got pisst off every time she said you kissed Kikyo."

"Souta!" shouted Lilly.

"What?"

Inuyasha went upstairs and back into Kagome's room. She was stirring, reaching behind her felling for him. "Inuyasha?"

"I got lunch. Oh and your mom is home."

"Great."

They ate then Kagome talked to her mother who was surprisingly understanding. Afterwards they grabbed some supplies and left for the past. When they arrived Keade was in the village and Shippo was playing with the village children. Sango and Miroku however were nowhere to be found.

"I wonder were those two went." Said Inuyasha.

"Who knows, maybe we weren't the only ones." Kagome said grinning.

Meanwhile In the Forest

"Mii…rroO… KUUU!" Sango collapsed onto his chest after he exploded deep within her as she climaxed. Their juices mixed and drizzled out as he slid out of her.

They were in a bushy area of the woods were the grass was the highest. They had been there for hours and had been enjoying each other's company quite a lot. They fell asleep in each other's arms as Miroku covered them with his robes.

_Miroku's Dream He was sitting on a hill with Sango at his side, a blanket was wrapped around them and in Sango's arms was a baby. He looked at her and at his child and was happier than he ever had been. They looked at the sun as it set and were truly happy. He rubbed his son's cheek with his right hand that was no longer cursed. He looked back at Sango and leaned in to kiss her but as he touched her lips with his her body shook, her eyes were open wider then hes ever seen and blood was filling them turning them red. He fell back with horror and saw the blade of a sword pull out of her chest and her body fall to the ground with the baby crying. She spat up blood like a fountain as a hand picked up the child by its neck. As his son was lifted he saw the figure and was shocked with fear and rage._

"_Naraku?" there he was wearing his baboon skin and the look on his face was that of madness and self rightists glee._

"_You thought I was dead. You thought you had won. You were quite wrong Miroku. I live and so do you, but your friends don't fare so well." He stretched out his hand to his side and as Miroku followed its direction he saw with even more horror then before, three poles. At the top of each was a head._

"_NNOOOO. Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippo!"_

"_Don't worry Miroku the child we'll grow to be a great servant." Miroku was helpless to stop himas he flew away._

_He stared into the lifeless eyes of his love and called to her._

"Sango!" he woke up sweating. he was sitting up next to Sango who was waking hearing his voice. "What is it Miroku? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and a wave of relief washed over him. "It was nothing, just a bad dream. I saw the most beautiful thing in the world, then the worst."

"What did you see?"

He looked at his hand still wrapped in its cloth and beads. "No just forget about it, I don't want to think about it."

"Ok. Let's get back to the village I'm sure the others will worry if we aren't back by sunset."

"Your right, get dressed."

They gathered their things and left for the village. When they got to Kaede's hut the sun was going down and diner was getting cold.

"Hey where have you two been?" asked Inuyasha as the pair came into the hut.

"We were around." Said Sango

Inuyasha gave the wood in the fireplace a blow and it sprang to life lighting the room again Kagome stopped playing with Shippo long enough to say hello. With the fire going the meat for tonight warmed up quickly.

The pair sat next to each other by the fire warming themselves and filling their stomachs. Inuyasha knew by their smell the second they walked in that they had mated. Kagome stopped playing with Shippo when he started yawning. He laid down with Kilala next to where Keade was sleeping and was out in minutes.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha and the four of them watched as the fire cindered away to ash. When it went out Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep in her double sleeping bag, and Sango and Miroku went to bed their mat pulled together under a few blankets. Both pairs held each other close and keep each other warm.

Inuyasha's Dream

_He was standing in a meadow spinning Kagome in the air by her waist, they were smiling and laughing and both in love. On the ground Inuyasha drew her into a deep kiss. From the tree line birds flew out of the forest and a figure walked out into the open._

"_Sesshomaru!...Die you bastered!" He leapt into the air to attack but missed as his brother dodged him. Sesshomaru attacked and hit Inuyasha hard knocking him out._

_Inuyasha's body pulsed and he jumped to his feet. His eyes were red and demonic markings covered his body. He jumped into the air again and hit his brother with enough force to knock him back. He attacked again and again striking and clawing with great force ripping Sesshomaru's cloths and body. He tore off Sessey's other arm and rammed his hands through his chest._

_Once he was done slaughtering his brother he cringed on the ground and started to pulse again and again, but this time instead of change back. The thrill of killing not just another demon but his brother sent him over the edge. He grew larger and hair began to grow on his body, his bones cracked as they changed shape and grew. He turned into a dog right before Kagome's eyes and became massive his demon blood more powerful than ever and uncontrollable. He couldn't control his body ether. He began to run chasing something. 'Kagome run, get away!' she couldn't hear him he couldn't speak. He chased her and ran her down he could only watch as he tore her apart._

_Miroku and Sango came storming into his dream they attacked him thinking he was Sesshomaru. They cut off his limbs then just before they cut off his head..._

He woke up. He was still in Kaede's hut and still his normal self. Kagome was in his arms and deep asleep. He got up again without waking her and went out for a walk to clear his head. He walked into the woods and under his tree. The same tree that he had been sealed to for fifty years that was over a year ago.

After he felt calm he went back to the hut and fell asleep next to the girl he loves.

Ok that's the end guys the series is done as far as I'm concerned, but I guess if enough of you want I could be convinced to do a whole story.


End file.
